fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Burlone Ombra
Burlone Ombra (ジョーカーシャドウ''Jōkāshadou'') is an intelligence network run by the guild Ura's Mercenaries. This small group of five is run by the Mercenaries guild master Guy Zoa and his partner Melanie Sullivan. Their main objective is to gather information about everything and everyone. Their base of operations is located at the diner of the Mercenaries guild home, where they give their knowledge in exchange for jewels or something of equal value, even including owing favors. While they do take on regular missions they explicitly specialize in working missions that require a more inconspicuous approach. |kanji = ジョーカーシャドウ|romanji = Jōkāshadou|text = Orange|color = blue|name = Burlone Ombra|rōmaji = Jōkāshadou|affiliation = Ura's Mercenaries|base of operations = Ura's Mercenaries Post|status = Active|members = Guy Zoa Melanie Sullivan Kaishi Maskara Reymundo Lu Stormwater|headquarters = Ura's Mercenaries|leader = Guy Zoa|purpose = Intel Gathering}} Description Burlone Ombra is the newest team formed within the guild Ura's Mercenaries, with the leader of the team also being the master of the guild. He personally assigns missions and oversees their mission, which usually resorts to him staying behind or acting from afar. This small group is comprised of five members, with only two of these members actually a part of the Guild. The other three members work only under the Burlone Ombra name and have no records of actually being affiliated with the guild. In fact, their faces are unknown to the rest of the guild members with the exception of Melanie and Sei. Their jobs are to gather information on everything Earthland has to offer, from people to places and even to legends or old lore passed around. Anything they can learn is something they can use. In fact, many come to ask their aid, when hunting down people, or finding out locations of certain places. Any information sought, is information they can deliver, that of course with a price. History Members Unison Raid 52 Pick-up(五十から二ピックアップ''Goji~Tsu kara ni pikkuappu''): '''This requires Guy and any of the other remaining four members. What this spell does, is spread a full deck of cards throughout the ground usually surrounding the intended target. While most of the cards are blank, there are a few elemental cards spread around. The cards thanks to Guy's magic, keep moving about circling the foe. Guy's partner then proceeds to charge at their foe, which is when they are absorbed into a card. They are able to go in and out of the card at almost anytime they wish it seems. This allows, Guy's partner to attack from various locations while also evading damage as any attacks directed at them could be absorbed by the cards around them. Since the cards constantly moving and at a high pace, it makes it really hard to know where the mage will come out to attack. While also the foe has to worry about the different elements shooting out from various elemental cards moving about. If the foe tries to cast a spell to blast the cards away, one of the cards is enough to absorb the magic and impede their attack. While this spell is possible to achieve with more than two people, it does take a lot out of Guy, who's magic is drained rapidly while at the same time having to keep a high level of concentration. '''Duo Rush(デュオラッシュ''De~yuorasshu''): Emperors Tower(皇帝タワー''Kōtei tawā''):